Break Even
by solidad1001
Summary: A Blue and Green song fic from the song Breakeven By the Script. semi Fluffy, Angsty, etc. Rated M for language and implied contact.


_iI'm still alive but I'm barely breathing./i_

A dark figure stares despondently, at the bare, crumbling kitchen wall, if you could call it a wall. He stumbled, and tried to collect his thoughts. He had never been one to drink, but the empty bottles around him told a different story. Face the color of death, his breathing was barely audible in the silent, seemingly decomposing house.

As if bringing life to his presence, a fresh, warm tear decorates his cheek; he wipes it away with a sodden haste. He shakes his head, and though his head is still spinning, he grabs the glass bottles that adorn his table and throw them into the trashcan.

He pulls a chair out from the old oak table behind him, and the legs screech against the faded-tile floor. His brown tassels of hair shift as he sits down.

The clock above the mantle ticks with his heartbeat.

On the opposite side of the table, there is an empty chair pulled out ever so slightly, as if a ghost a person was still seated…..

He grabs another bottle to drown the heavy feeling of tears at the back of his throat.

_iHer best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping/i_

Wide, blood-shot eyes meet the darkness of the master bedroom. Green moans, stretching himself out of the tangled sweaty sheets. The usual. A single hand traces the empty space beside the bed as if remembering a presence that was once there.

A sarcastic smirk creeps its way on to his face.

She was probably sleeping like an angel right now. In another bed. With another guy. Someone who could do things for her that he couldn't. Someone who cared for her more than he ever did. Someone..., just not him.

She was probably sleeping like a baby right now. Chestnut hair sprawled all over her face, her chest going up and down with her breathing, and a small smile playing on her lips. And someone was probably looking at her. Someone …just not him.

She was probably sleeping right now. Not him.

Little did she know, he would never sleep again.

_iWhat am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_ _/i_

He closes his eyes, long eyelashes brush up against his pale cheek.

"Green, look, a dandelion! Here's one for me and one for you!" A smiling figure dances around him, and laughter floods his thoughts.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Green raises a playful eyebrow, holding the dandelion skeptically.

She laughs, grabbing his hand and pulling the tuft of white closer to his mouth.

"Blow!" She giggles, lips brushing his. Fingers intertwined. Hearts pumping. He frowns, but blows on the weed softly anyway. The June air picks up the newly-freed white tufts, and they sail around him, filling the scenery with small little dots.

"Did you make a wish?" She asks, her bright eyes following his.

He shrugs silently. "I didn't wish for anything. I didn't need to."

She smiles, blowing on her own dandelion, and he watches her with the smallest of smiles, as the June air takes the little dots up higher and higher, holding her wish tight in their little beings.

_iI wished that I'd always be with you._

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_ _/i_

"Hey, Green."

"Hi, Blue."

The air feels like it's filled with daggers, but there was no wind. Green tries to ignore the arm hooked into someone's. Someone's,…. just not his. She shoots him a smile, but he ignores the generosity. He instead shoots a fierce glare at the person she's walking with.

"Hello Red." Green spits. "Can I help you two?" He forces cordially through gritted teeth.

Red opens his mouth, but Blue interjects.

"Red and I were going to get some ice cream and we were….wondering if you wanted to…come with us? I mean c'mon Green. We haven't hung out in forever! Just the three of us. Please?"

Green raises an eyebrow, but turns back toward his desk. "I'm busy right now Blue. Maybe another time."

"Oh Green, c'mon it can't be that important-"

"I'm fine Blue, please. I'm not in the mood for ice cream anyway. Don't wait on me, you two go ahead. Why not you invite Yellow?" Green snaps.

She pouts angrily. "Green, if this is about you and me-"

He turns to her, his mask hiding his grief. He pauses for a moment, something inside him wanting to tell her off. Another, wanting to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her so hard; to remind her of all the moments they had spent together, once upon a time. Another, wanting to whisper that he was sorry, that it was all his fault-

Red's hand tightens around Blue's arm.

She bites her lip.

Green sighs. "It's not. I'm busy. Maybe another time."

He pretends to be focused on his work as Blue sighs in frustration, and leaves with Red, the door closing softly behind them.

Green buries his face into his arms. His eyes don't have the willpower to cry.

_iThey say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding/i_

"Shut the hell up Green! You don't give a jack! You hear me? You. Don't. Give. JACK."

"At least I'm not a slut who dates people for money." Greens retorts angrily under his breath, teeth gritted tightly.

Blue gasps. "What did you just say?" She growls dangerously.

He stares at her calmly. "You heard me."

She rubs her eyes blindly. "Green Oak, I can't believe-Actually, you know what? I CAN. You're heartless, Green. A heartless jerk. Don't just give shit about anyone, do you? And look at me! I'm a fool. A fool, you hear?" She smiles. She actually smiles. The yelling ceased.

"I was a fool to fall in love with someone… someone like you." Her voice cracks.

"Blue-"

"Fuck off Green." Her whisper is sad and broken, but she doesn't look back as she shuts the door.

Green stares at the door in silence.

"Wait… Blue!" He jumps to the door, prying it open-but she's already gone. "No… no… NO!" He cradles his head in his hands. "Stupid! Idiot! I'm such a…" And he can't stop the tears that force themselves out.

It feels so foreign….

Why is he so upset over someone like her?

_iCause she's moved on while I'm still grieving/i_

Green watches her from the other side of the party, trying his best not to notice that she was wearing the same dress he had peeled off of her only a few months ago.

She's laughing with HIM. Red. Her new BOYFRIEND. Making subtle remarks. Touching HIM. HIS hair, HIS chest, HIS lips…..

She looks up, and their eyes meet from across the room, a mere few meters.

It feels like miles.

Green suddenly finds the full glass of punch in his hand more interesting.

Blue realizes Red's tie is quite….entertaining.

_iOne still in love while the other one's leaving…_

_I'm falling to pieces!_

_I don't love her._

_I don't love her._

_ . ._ _/i_

He closes his eyes, the mantra forever on his tongue. The lie. And the sound of the door shutting won't stop resonating in his ears.

_iOh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain/i_

Green smirked. She must obviously not be human.

Not to feel what he is? Not to feel… irrevocably broken?

She must not be human.

It only makes sense.

_iYou took your suitcase, I took the blame._ _/i_

"Blue-look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, and the thing is, I really do love you, and I can't see you with Red anymore. So, do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

"Blue, I love you. Now stop fucking with Red. You look like a slut."

"Blue, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"

The next one was quiet, a whisper of a dream, "Blue… come back." Green moans, falling into the couch.

It was pointless.

_iNow I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._ _/i_

"Is Green still in his room?" The professor asks Daisy as she comes down the stairs. She nods, a worry filling her face, and the professor sighs.

"I know he says he's working but it doesn't feel right. It feels-"

"Like he's been a bit off? Yeah….." Daisy finishes.

The two sigh in perfect unison.

_iI'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in/i_

Blues plucks at the daisy absentmindly as she sits on the park bench. The park bench is warm from the summer sun, yet she gives a subtle shiver. Red went to get her an ice cream cone.

Then why is she thinking of…..of…

"Oh Arcaeus, I wish…"

"Wish what?" Red smiles, appearing behind her holding a nice, cold ice cream cone out to the girl.

She smiles sadly. "Nothing. I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

She gets up, leaving a puzzled champion with 2 dripping cones.

_iWhat am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_ _/i_

"Blue! Hurry up, we have to go! We're already late to the conference! What on earth are you doing?" Green glares at her through the reflection in the mirror, poking his head in the bathroom.

She looks perfect, but her agitated face tells him she rushed. He tries to hide the oncoming smile.

"It's my hair! It won't-AGGGHHHH" She runs the brush roughly through her hair, making it even more tangled.

He smiles. "Here let me." Carefully, he picks up her brush and runs it delicately through her long locks, turning her around to work on the partition.

He puts it down, and grabs a silver pin by the sink. She crinkles her nose.

"That old thing? My grandmother got it for me last year."

He shakes his head, and pulls her hair back and into the pin. He kisses her on the cheek. "Trust me on this one. Now come on, we have to go."

Later that evening, Blue can't help but notice more than the usual compliments.

_iAnd what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_ _/i_

"So what's Green up to today?" Blue tries to ask as normally as possible.

Daisy laughs through the phone. "Like you wouldn't know! Research of course. It's pretty busy this time around. Been on trips and stuff. Actually I think he's getting over you, finally. You know Crystal, right? He brought her home last week for dinner. The conversation was quite lively."

Blue smiles and laughs hollowly into the receiver. "Oh, that's nice. Hey Daisy I have to go…"

"Oh…Yeah. Ok, bye."

Blue stares at the opposite end of the wall.

How was he ok?

When Red comes later that evening he asks her why her eyes are so red and puffy. She explains that she dropped chili powder on the kitchen floor and some of it got in her eye while she was cleaning.

Red nods, smiling sympathetically. "I'll cook tonight." He says sweeping past her.

Blue can't help but notice that Green would have noticed her lie in a heartbeat.

_iI'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah/i_

Blue lets the tears fall to the floor. Her Pokémon are curious. Red had just kissed her goodbye, and she had been smiling….

She smiles sadly between her tears.

"I'm falling to pieces." She murmurs.

_iI'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah/i_

Green laughs at his empty room, cursing everything.

Him. Her. Them.

They were the ones. The culprit of this pain.

"I'm falling to pieces." He chuckles sarcastically.

"I'm actually falling to pieces."

Who knew it was possible.

_iCoz, when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

_Oh, it don't break even, no/i_

Green groans, cursing under his breath. He loved her, but she was already over him.

_i Oh, it don't break even no/i_

Blue sighs, her eyes refusing to close. She loved him, but he no longer cared.

_iOh, it don't break even no/i_

It's the middle of the night when Blue comes knocking on his door.

She's surprised that he comes quickly, and is still all dressed, his work shirt crumpled, and his tie hanging loose around his neck.

His surprise of seeing her is obvious, and he stands in front of the door gingerly.

"May I come in?" She asks so shyly, that Green wonders if it's her. He was so used to her barging in and getting to whatever point she had to make. He shakes the thoughts out of his head, and nods, opening the door wider.

"I made coffee a while back. It's kinda cold…." He says offering her a mug.

She takes it out of his hands, sipping from it silently, not minding the temperature.

"We need to talk. " Blue says putting the mug down.

2 pairs of eyes meet in the dim lighting, the ghost of a wish flashing in-between them.

"Yeah."

_iCoz when A heart breaks no it don't break even._

_No, it don't break even._

_Break even…./i_


End file.
